Space Paranoids
Space Paranoids is a world within Hollow Bastion's computer in Kingdom Hearts II. It is based on the Disney movie Tron, and is named after the video game created by Kevin Flynn in the movie. Along with being one of three worlds in the series that are contained entirely within another world. Space Paranoids is a copy from the original ENCOM's server that hosted The Grid, which is a sleeping world that appeared in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, and was based on the Disney film Tron: Legacy. It was from this world, in the past, that Ansem the Wise formed, for research purposes, Space Paranoids. Both Space Paranoids and The Grid are based on the Tron franchise. Setting Space Paranoids Space Paranoids is unlocked when you visit Hollow Bastion when its Battle Level is 28. You cannot enter the World by Gummi Ship. You must land at Hollow Bastion, go to Ansem's Study in the castle, and access the computer. From there, you can select your destination within Space Paranoids. After Donald accidentally transports them in, Sora, Goofy, and Donald arrive in the digital world and are promptly arrested by Sark who escorts them to the Pit Cell, where Tron is being held prisoner by the Master Control Program; this room also hosts the Moogle Shop. After explaining the situation, the party escapes the Cell, heading for the Canyon, where they play a mini-game to unlock the terminal access. Further along and to the right is the Dataspace, where the password for the computer can be inputted. Later on, the group delves deeper into Space Paranoids; the exit on the highest level and to the left leads to the I/O Tower: Hallway. Heading right takes the group to the I/O Tower: Communications Room, while going left takes them to the Simulation Hangar, where the Solar Sailer Simulation can be accessed. The Simulation takes the party to the Central Computer Mesa, which is the area just before the MCP's headquarters, the Central Computer Core. Story Space Paranoids ''Kingdom Hearts II Sora wished to unlock Ansem's computer files to find any information they can on The Organization or Riku. Stitch fell into the scene from the top of the wall onto the keyboard (literally), causing Donald to heatedly pursue the alien by jumping on the keyboard. Unfortunately, this alerted the MCP, and warned the party not to touch another button. But Donald is on the keyboard and accidentally steps on more buttons, resulting in the party being "arrested" and transported into Space Paranoids. When the gang landed on Space Paranoids, they appear to have digital armor replacing their normal attire. They meet Sark, who sends them to a cybernetic prison: the Pit Cell. Here, they find Tron locked up as well. They join forces, and escape. Tron tells the company about his plans to stop the MCP, and Sora tells him that they are 'Users' from the real world. The gang venture to a city in Space Paranoids, where they confront a group of Heartless who are wrecking havoc with the system. After defeating them, Tron acquires a way to send the gang back to Hollow Bastion. Before they leave, he tells them that they need the DTD (Door to Darkness) to access the data files. Sora learns the password (the names of the Seven Princesses of Heart) and returns to Space Paranoids. Before meeting Tron, Sora and co. are forced to play on Sark's Game Grid. After a few Light-cycling games, they manage to escape and meet up with Tron (Sora's Light Cycle oddly resembles the type of Light Cycle in ''Tron 2.0). The gang then go to Dataspace to insert the password, but once the access is gained, the MCP attempts to take control of everything in it. Tron hacks into the system and changes the password to the names of Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They then depart to the I/O Tower, where the MCP has summoned the Hostile Program to "derezz" (delete) Tron and Sora. They fight the program and defeat it. Tron later uses the device in the tower to return the trio to the outside world. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Tron unlocked the files, but learned that the data files have become corrupt. Space Paranoids, though, would be at peace for a while. In the second part of Space Paranoids' story, when the Battle Level is 42, the MCP is shown tampering with the defense systems of the town, and releasing dangerous data-based Heartless into Hollow Bastion. Cid works on a system to derezz the MCP for good. Sora must enter the computer and tell Tron to obtain it when it is ready. Sora, Donald, and Goofy enter the computer once again and meet up with Tron on the Game Grid swarmed by an army of Heartless. After they escaped from the Game Grid, the four warriors flee to the I/O Tower, where the data to derezz the MCP is awaiting them. After saving it onto Tron's Identity Disk, they go to the Solar Sailer and embark on a vehicle to travel to the Central Computer Core, where they fight and derezz both Sark and the MCP, thus ending the story of Space Paranoids, and subsequently Hollow Bastion. The Grid ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Sora's Side Sora arrives in the world and notices his change of appearance, before realizing that the world is, in fact, The Grid; this excited Sora, who was hopeful that he would get to see Tron again. Shortly after, a Recognizer flies by, and Sora follows it, trying to get a good look at it. Unfortunately, he is stopped by two Black Guards, capturing him for being a "stray program". However, Sora is able to break the grip of the guards and run, who then begin to pursue him, until Sora runs into Rinzler, who seems to find Sora familiar, before he and the guards run off. Sam, Quorra, and Kevin see this from a distance and are immediately interested in Sora's weapon, and approach him. They introduce themselves and explain the world, as well as the fact that Rinzler is, indeed, Tron. In order to bring him back to his old self, it is revealed that his memories must be restored from the Rectifier. Sora and Quorra depart and head for the Rectifier, where CLU, the autocrat of The Grid, has kept Tron's memories. As they arrive, they are attacked by Rinzler, who Sora attempts to convince of his old self. Unsuccessful, Rinzler attacks the two. Quorra attempts to fight him off, but loses, only to have Sora try to save her before being separated from the fight. Young Xehanort and Xemnas reveal themselves, telling Sora that when memories accumulate, they bloom into emotions. But in the digital world of The Grid, no matter how much you accumulate memories, emotions don't sprout at all. They also tell him that no matter how much memories are inside someone, they don't have a heart to express emotion. After explaining the details of The Grid's origin to Sora, Xemnas leaves Sora to Young Xehanort after calling him "The Chosen One". CLU then arrives, and takes Sora prisoner. CLU tries to make a deal with Sora, exchanging the Keyblade for Tron's memories. Unable to make the trade, CLU forces Sora and Rinzler to fight, after which Sora manages to restore Tron's memories. CLU, enrages, attempts to hit Sora with his disc, but is deflected by Rinzler, who falls through a hole in the floor, unsuccessfully attempting to reach Sora's hand. Quorra returns, and talks to Sora, before he locks the Keyhole and frees the world of its slumber. Riku's Side Riku arrives to see the Recognizer land in front of him, with guards approaching him, calling him "another stray". Instead of putting up a fight, he decides to accept his imprisonment and boards the ship. In it he meets Sam, who tells him they are in the Grid. Soon after, Riku is summoned to a Light Cycle Course, where CLU informs him he has the privileges to be a part of this entertainment. After a few rounds, fighting off other racers, guards and a giant Dream Eater, Riku escapes. At the edge of the City, he meets up once again with Sam and decides to join him in search for a Portal to get him and his dad, who has been hiding within the grid, out into the real world. After reaching the City Square, Sam excuses him for a while to meet his contact. Soon after, while Riku is becoming bored, Dream Eaters attack. After disposing of them, Sam returns with a wounded Quorra and his Father Kevin Flynn. They decide that they have to retrieve Kevin's disc from CLU, and should find a Solar Glider from the docks to reach CLU's Throneship. Arriving at the Throneship, Quorra gives her presence away, in order for the others to be able to infiltrate the ship unnoticed. While Kevin goes to prepare the three a ship to escape with, Sam and Riku run off to find the Kevin's Disc and save Quorra. At the top of the Throneship, Rinzler attacks again, but Riku is able to take him out and knock him off the ship, making it his last appearance in Rikus side. After retrieving the disc and saving Quorra they return to the dock, where Kevin already has a ship ready, which helps them escape. As they finally reach the Portal Sam was looking for, CLU appears, enraged that Kevin had broken his promise about creating a new, perfect world together. He then sends a giant Dream Eater to attack them, and Riku takes care of it. Unable to see that Perfection is uncreatable, CLU attacks Kevin and then takes out Sam. Before another fight can break out, Kevin gets CLU's attention, and as soon as he sees the chance, destroys the bridge between him, Riku, Sam and Quorra, to keep them separated from CLU. After this one finds out that Sam is Kevin's son, he tries to jump over the gap, but fails and has to pull himself up. Meanwhile, Kevin tells his Son to leave him behind and go back to the real world with Quorra. At first Sam refuses to leave his father behind, but he understands that this is what his father wants and gives in. Riku then stops CLU from attacking Sam and Quorra, and Kevin uses a vacuum to suck CLU into himself, and Sam and Quorra teleport out of The Grid. Riku, now completely alone, looks up into the sky, wondering if he gets changed every time he travels to a different world, and how he is certain, there will be more trials to come. Characters Space Paranoids The Grid Character Design ''Kingdom Hearts II In Space Paranoids, Sora, Donald, and Goofy, are converted into data and change forms accordingly. While one can vaguely tell what colors they were in the physical world, they all have a heavy blue tint. When Sora changes into his Drive Forms, the circuit patterns on his outfit alter color to match according to the form: they will change to red for Valor Form, blue for Wisdom Form, yellow for Master Form, white for Final Form, black/purple for Anti Form, and the circuits follow the colors of the Kingdom Hearts outfit for Limit Form - silver torso, red pants and yellow shoes. File:TronSora.png|Sora's Data Form. File:TronDonald.png|Data Donald. File:TronGoofy.png|Data Goofy. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' In The Grid, Sora and Riku are converted into data and change forms accordingly. The design is similar as in Space Paranoids, only it has been given a sleeker shape with the lights on the suits being white, rather than blue, and the suit is more black than gray. Sora's skin and hair are as normal, unlike in Space Paranoids, when that also turned blue. Their weapons also change colour, appearing to be black with white outlines. File:SoratheGrid.png|Sora's Tron: Legacy version File:RikutheGrid.png|Riku's Tron: Legacy version Enemies ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Heartless File:Shadow (KHII).png|Shadow File:Soldier SP.png|Soldier File:Emerald Blues SP.png|Emerald Blues File:Bookmaster SP.png|Bookmaster File:Cannon Gun SP.png|Cannon Gun File:MagnumLoader.png|Magnum Loader File:Strafer.png|Strafer File:Devastator.png|Devastator File:Surveillance Robot SP.png|Surveillance Robot Somebodies File:HostileProgram.png| :Hostile Program File:Sark.png| Sark File:MCP.png| Master Control Program ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Dream Eaters File:Meow Wow (Nightmare) KH3D.png| Meow Wow File:Kooma Panda (Nightmare).png| Kooma Panda File:Escarglow (Nightmare).png| Escarglow File:Eaglider (Nightmare).png| Eaglider File:Cyber Yog (Nightmare).png| Cyber Yog File:KO Kabuto (Nightmare).png| KO Kabuto File:Peepsta Hoo (Nightmare).png| Peepsta Hoo File:Brawlamari (Sora's Side) KH3D.png| Brawlamari File:Ele Kamakiri KH3D.png| Commantis (Riku's Boss) Somebodies File:Rinzler.png|'Rinzler (Sora's Boss)' Mini-Games *The Light Cycle mini-game is unlocked after Sora completes it for the first time. *Another version of the Light Cycle battle is unlocked in Dream Drop Distance once Riku completes it in The Grid. Treasures Kingdom Hearts II Puzzle Pieces Trivia *The world-icon for Space Paranoids features several Recognizers pursuing a pair of Light Cycles, but no Recognizers appear in Kingdom Hearts II. *While in the World Select, if you travel to Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden, and read the episode list, 'Space Paranoids' was originally going to be called, 'The World of Programs'. *In Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, a Space Paranoids section was going to be included for Sora in The Grid, whereas Riku was going to be doing The Grid's story instead. fr:The Grid Category:Disney worlds Category:Worlds